Taboo: Beastial Desires
by Dark Show
Summary: The first in my Taboo series. This installment? Beastiality, anal, slash, harem. Yeah. Hardcore stuff. No minors/sensitive people allowed. You will be offended.
1. Chapter 1

_THIS STORY CONTAINS WARNINGS FOR A REASON! PLEASE READ THEM!_

_This was originally posted on Vampiric Instincts. This is she. It was moved here for...well...understandable reasons. I don't really want to become KNOWN for this sort of thing. So, I created THIS account. :) (Don't really care if this account becomes known for this, in fact, this stuff is pretty much all that will be posted here)  
><em>

_**WARNING**_S:

**Beasitality **- Meaning, there will be a **_human_** **having sex** with an **animal**. For this story, it will be a character that is an animal. This is for fun. Yes it is a kink. There is a reason this is number one on the list.

_Incest- _Related people. Having sex. Kinda like Uchihacest. Only not with the Uchiha's.

Cougar (_**big**_ age differences sometimes)

**Anal **- if you don't know what this is then you shouldn't be here.

_Yuri_(Two or more females having sex)

Yaoi(two or more males having sex)

_**Male/Female Harem**_

_**Double Penetration**_- Anal and vaginal action at the same time. With two different males.

_Sandwich_ (to me, this means guyxgirlxguy. Any three in any combination.)

More on the Bestiality -(At times, there may even be two animals and a human)_**(or two animals and two humans**_) I'm sure you can guess what characters those are going to be (after all, this is naruto and inuyasha xover) but, for the sake of 'surprise' we're going to leave that out.

And if by reading the above, you still haven't gotten the gist, there will be _sex_ in this story._**  
><strong>_

I reserve the right to add to/take away from this list at any time.

VI

_SO_, if after reading this, you're still interested in the story, continue on to the next chapter.

(This was changed from what it originally said)


	2. Chapter 2

Ages: rookies - 21

Tsume- 36

Kagome- 27

Sesshomaru- demon

VI

Dogs aren't faithful. This is a well-known fact. The females sleep with multiple males, and the males never stuck around to even raise the offspring.

Similar things could be said for the Inuzuka clan. The clan head never married. It was rare for _anyone_ of the clan to marry, actually. The females slept with males to procreate, or for pleasure, but they never settled down with them. Some say that it was because there wasn't a male strong enough to keep them by their side.

Is _this _why Kagome Inuzuka was eying the plump male across from her so calculatingly?

_I **won't** be like Tsume-sama!_ she thought stubbornly, biting her lip with one of her canines.

She was _determined_ to have a relationship with a male! She _loved_ receiving attention, and being cherished...and she wanted it from her special someone. So why couldn't she settle down with one male? Why must another always come along and capture her attention from the one she was with?

_There's nothing wrong with Choji, really. In fact, he's rather cute_, she thought, eying the swirls on his cheeks.

The man had asked her out on this...well, she _thought_ it was a date, and since she wasn't with anyone, she had agreed. Now she was starting to doubt it. They'd been here an hour and he hadn't said more than five words to her! Then again, he seemed nice enough...

_And in the winter if we run out of food...wait! Bad instincts! _she smothered her growl.

While she may _try_ not to act like her clan leader, it was pretty obvious to everyone around her that she was actually more in touch with her instincts than Tsume. She wondered, angrily, what it would take to keep her in a steady relationship.

"How do you like the meat?"

She brought her brown eyes up to his own, and blinked at him.

"Why did you ask me to lunch today, Choji-san?" she asked abruptly, causing the male to choke on his food, blushing.

_He doesn't know how to respond,_ she thought in amusement. She doubted any girl had ever been so forward with him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I would eat you up in one bite," she gave him a fanged grin.

"I-Well-I..." Choji finally gave up with a sigh.

"You are very pretty, Kagome-san," he murmured in reply, eyes lowered.

_He couldn't keep my interest with his temperament,_ she thought, her heart giving a twinge when she saw the hopeful look the male still sported.

"I don't think our personalities match up well, Choji-san. Thank you for the meal," she sighed as she stood.

_He had such potential too... its too bad he wasn't more dominant_, she mused as she left the stand.

VI

_Now **there's** a hunk of **fine** alpha material,_ Kagome thought as she strolled through the market, her eye caught by a male with long brown hair, and white eyes.

_I dunno though...Hyuuga aren't very gifted in_...her thoughts trailed off while she stared in shock as he sharply reprimanded his younger relative.

_...aren't very good at socializing either...definitely not him_...though his relative was starting to look good. She eyed the younger female, who timidly stuttered a response.

_When did I become such a cougar?_ she thought as she shook her head in distaste.

VI

"No, thank you. I'm sorry."

Naruto stared at her in confusion. She was one of the only females that had never scorned him, never laughed at his dreams. He was Hokage now...shouldn't that make girls fall head over heels for him? Of course, _she_ was the only girl he _wanted_ to fall for him, but that didn't seem to be happening at the moment. Then again, he was _nothing_ if not persistent.

"Oh come on! You know you want to go out on a date with me, Kagome-chan! One date is all it will take to be hooked!" he winked as he grinned at her playfully.

"Naruto, I can't," Kagome shook her head at him, only to blink in surprise when he suddenly pressed his lips to hers.

She let out a small whimper as she opened her mouth to his, a rumbling purr of approval coming from the blond as he pinned her against his desk, hands moving up her thighs as they pressed closer to each other. She was surprised once more to realize that both of their tongues were longer than average. She assumed his was because of the fox within him, while she figured hers was courtesy of the pact made between dogs and the Inuzuka.

A small growl of pleasure left her as the blond dominated her, causing her instincts to finally go down a little as she lost herself in his touch. Maybe a fox wouldn't be so bad? At least for fun. She knew he wouldn't be able to keep her, but _damn_ if he didn't feel good pressed against her.

"Achem. I'm here for the missions report."

A soft sigh of disappointment left her as he pulled his mouth away from hers, and she glanced lazily at the Uchiha, who was staring at her darkly. At first she thought it was jealousy, from the way his eyes flicked from her form to Naruto's. But when he shifted his stance, she wasn't entirely sure...

"I left them with the secretary. They should still be with her," Naruto stated, scowling at the other male as he wrapped his arms around her waist, as if to prevent her from leaving.

Like she would just _leave_ after how bothered he had just made her! Oh no. He had a _job_ to finish.

"We'll finish this _later_," he purred against her ear, causing her to blush.

VI

"You reek of fox."

Kagome glanced up as she walked through the door to her house, and stiffened when she saw Tsume leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. She shrugged as she closed the door behind her, and walked towards the bathroom, where she stripped and stepped into the warm water of the shower.

"All the scrubbing in the world won't get rid of that _stench_," Tsume said as she walked stepped into the shower as well, now naked.

Kagome peeked at the Inuzuka matriarch from under her wet bangs. They were distant relatives, Tsume being of the line that made up the leaders, and herself being at the very _edges_ of the family tree. In fact, she would have been a bastard if Tsume's father hadn't sniffed her out and brought her into the folds. He found her a home within the clan, and allowed her to stay. The Inuzuka _always_ claimed their bastards. After all, they would have no clan otherwise. Even though they were distant relatives, she had always known the other female to be..._affectionate_ towards her.

As the female's clawed hands carefully massaged her scalp, Kagome felt a rumbling coming from her chest in response, and leaned into the caress. She shivered as her hands came to rest on Tsume's hips lightly, and rested her forehead against her shoulder as the taller female began to work shampoo into her long hair. Her mind couldn't help but run wild as she gazed down Tsume's body, water dripping down the hard muscle and soft curves slowly. She pulled away from her quickly and rinsed her hair of the shampoo, before pouring some liquid soap onto her hands and began to rub them against Tsume's shoulders.

She felt, more than heard the approving growl that came from the female as her hands moved to her collarbone and dipped down to cup her breasts slowly. Her soap covered fingers tweaked with her nipples playfully, before squeezing her breasts once and traveling down her flat stomach and over her hips to her core. She rubbed the soap between her legs slowly, moving her hand back and forth against her teasingly, causing the dominant female to whimper as she shifted, spreading her legs slightly more. Kagome moved forward so that their breasts slid against each other, the soap heightening their senses as she pulled her hand away, shifting so that the spray of water could wash them both clean.

"That scent isn't gone from you," Tsume purred as she poured the soap straight onto Kagome, making her hiss at the coldness, before she pressed her form to Kagome's, rubbing against her to 'work' the soap into a lather.

"I didn't know you had such a problem with foxes," Kagome said breathlessly, feigning ignorance as she eagerly rubbed back against her.

"They're a _snack_," Tsume growled, pulling back enough to allow the soap to be rinsed from their forms once again.

Kagome hummed as she turned the shower off and turned to the dominant female, who gave her a heated look. She gave an impish grin, before dropping to her knees carefully, and slipping her tongue between Tsume's slightly spread legs. The Inuzuka matriarch threw her head back as she tangled her fingers in Kagome's hair, holding her head to her as the other female pleasured her with her tongue alone. Minutes later, after thrusting her long tongue within her, Tsume let out a howl of pleasure and Kagome contently licked her clean, before standing, frustrated as she felt her own need burn within her.

She stepped from the shower, not bothering to towel dry as she walked into her bedroom. Tsume followed silently, towel in hand as she dried her hair roughly.

"I hope you didn't _fuck_ that fox," the matriarch commented as she sat on Kagome's bed.

"If I did, it wouldn't concern you," Kagome stated as she sorted through her closet quickly.

"Why do you keep resisting?" Tsume growled, figure tensing as Kagome glanced over her shoulder at her coldly.

"Why do you keep denying me pleasure?" she growled back, before throwing on a simple yellow sundress, not bothering with anything else other than shoes.

"You know as matriarch, I cannot-" Tsume blinked as Kagome cut her off.

"-acknowledge that anyone within the clan is my equal or I forfeit my status. Yes. I know. I've heard it every day since I was 16 and you were 25, if you don't remember," Kagome huffed.

"Trust me. If I could go down on you without that all getting in the way, I would love," Tsume insisted.

"Hn," Kagome grunted as she walked out of the bedroom, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsume's voice sounded panicked.

"To _fuck_ that fox," Kagome smirked at her over her shoulder.

VI

"I'm surprised you came," Naruto commented as he stood, watching her slip into his apartment through his window.

"It was hard not to," Kagome smiled, shivering as he ran the tip of his finger over her neck.

"So you'll be mine?" he asked, and she winced.

"You know about the Inuzuka," she whispered, lowering her eyes to the floor at his disappointed look.

"Well...how about this. You're mine, until you find someone better," the fox gave a triumphant smirk when her eyes widened in shock.

"Hey, I'm flexible. I'll take what I can get. Besides, I can kinda understand the mentality. Foxes aren't too monogamous either," the blond pulled her to his form, and she shivered in excitement when she felt him already hard, pressing against her thigh.

"You have a fox mentality then?" Kagome teased, licking under his chin submissively as she waited for him to make his move.

"Hmm...more or less. Comes with the demon turning me into one, I suppose," the blond sat on his couch and pulled her down so that she was straddling his waist.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" she asked curiously, her mind trying frantically to keep up with the conversation when her body burned at his close proximity.

"An ANBU named Sesshomaru is a demon because he was a prior vessel. He taught me how to..._absorb_ the fox," Naruto whispered as he placed slow, lazy kisses along her neck.

"I'm curious what that's done to change you," she purred as she kissed his ear, and he hissed in pleasure, his hand moving between their bodies to cup her sex, rubbing it gently.

"I'll show you in a bit," he growled, moving them so that she lay beneath him on the floor.

Kagome let out small, pleased gasps as he kissed his way down her neck, pulling the neckline of her sundress down easily to tease one of her nipples with his mouth. She spread her legs for him to lay between them, and he pulled back in surprise.

"My, what a naughty girl~" he purred, staring down at her naked sex, before easily pulling the dress over her head, leaving her completely bare to his gaze.

He went back to rubbing his fingers against her, this time with nothing between them, and she squirmed beneath him as he sucked on her other nipple. Her hand found his still clothed member when his thumb rubbed against her clit, and he let out a ragged growl. She let out a sharp yelp when he pinned her form suddenly, and within the blink of an eye a nine tailed fox the size of a horse was crouching over her, staring down at her, waiting.

Her eyes widened when she found that she still held his member, only it was..._different_. She couldn't see it through all of the fur that was on his chest, but she could _feel_ it. He was larger, that was certain, but the shape was altered somewhat. As she shifted her grip so that her palm brushed against the head of him, the blond furred fox moved closer to her, relaxing where he had been rigid with tension.

Kagome shivered as she felt his fur brush against her, body, and briefly pondered whether or not he shed. She blinked when he pulled from her reach, only to place his front paws on her hips, pinning her once more before his long tongue flicked over her clit quickly. She would have arched off the large couch if it hadn't been for his grip on her. Naruto gave her a feral grin and slowly dragged his tongue up her opening, licking at her folds over and over until she very nearly _did_ arch off the couch, his hold on her slipping as he lost himself in the moment.

She cried out when he slipped his long, flat tongue into her opening, curling his tongue _up_ as he pulled it back out. She reached one of her hands down to rub at the bundle of nerves quickly, and he let out a pleased sound before delving his tongue inside once more, repeating the action happily as she throbbed around him.

"N-Naruto, please," she whimpered, and the fox licked along her one last time, before mounting her, laying his long body over hers as he stood between her legs.

Reaching between them, Kagome guided his member to her core, where he paused, and rubbed himself teasingly against her. Giving him a soft growl, she thrust her hips up, causing the head of him to enter her. She hissed in pleasure as her back arched, and the fox over her let out a small whine, before he began slowly thrusting into her, going deeper with each thrust.

Naruto purred as he leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it as he sucked, thrusting himself into her faster as she continued to rub her clit. Kagome gasped, her fangs slightly elongated as her pupils dilated, and she thrust up to meet him eagerly as she felt her body tighten with need. She snarled as he pushed her hand away with his muzzle, but let out a loud moan when he bent his body like only a animal could, and began licking her clit, his thrusts continuing even as he began sucking on her clit gently.

Kagome had no time to warn him when she orgasmed, but Naruto continued and licked her clean before returning to sucking on her. When she reached her climax the second time, Naruto followed her. Only, when he did, she experienced something she had only _heard_ about. His member swelled within her, and he couldn't pull it out.

"W-What?" she whispered, eyes wide as she squirmed, and he let out a warning growl, nipping her thigh gently, before he began licking around where they were joined, cleaning them both.

"Nononono, this can't be happening! This is what makes the bitch pupped!" she whispered in horror, and Naruto let out an amused huff, before straightening up to lay atop her.

She jerked in shock when he was suddenly 'human' again, and he gave her a reassuring smile, though his member was still very much knotted inside of her, and giving no indication of going down.

"Relax. I'm sterile. Turning demon does have _some_ negative aspects," Naruto murmured, licking her neck in a calming manner, and she relaxed beneath his attentions.

"That sucks," she whispered, and he shrugged.

"Never was one for kids. Sexy little Inuzuka morsels on the other hand..." he let out a small purr as he leaned down to capture her breast within his mouth once more.

VI

A/N: Will be continued. Was moved from my other account.


End file.
